Aura
by pissmeoff28
Summary: They naturally were attracted to each other upon first glance. She was a human but was turned into a vampire. Basically it's the same old same old but in my version.


I was jogging in the early dawn just when the sun hits the skyline and makes it a purplish pink

I was jogging in the early dawn just when the sun hits the skyline and makes it a purplish pink. I had left the house earlier not wanting to wake up anyone or have any questions thrown at me when I get back home. I ran around the neighborhood almost half complete.

The clean smell of plants and early morning dew always relaxed me. A squirrel ran away when I came into its view and a bird was singing its song.

Ass I turned around the many corners and down the hill, I saw them. They walked so smoothly like the air was water and had something….out of place about them. Perhaps it was because few people hardly bothered to get up in the morning on a Saturday. I couldn't see them clearly, their backs were turned and there was a slight mist. Curiosity got the best of me so I jogged lightly towards them. I could see them better now, there were three of them, a tall male figure was to the right, a female was next to him, and slightly a step apart from her was another male figure. The male to the right turned around to face me….oh…my…god…..

He was gorgeous. Seriously, he could give any living male model a run for his money. He wore a black shirt that fit his toned torso very snuggly, blue jeans hung from his hips down to his black Chucks. He had high cheekbones, somewhat full lips, shaggy dirty blond hair that framed his face angelically, but his eyes were a piercing hazel color. It seemed like he was looking down at my soul and knew everything…….

I forced myself to shift my eyes away from him. It's rude to stare especially at strangers. My eyes fell on the female. I felt so insecure with her in front of me. She was a few inches shorter than the dirty blond guy, but she was more beautiful than him. She wore dark forest green ballet flats, a dark blue miniskirt, and a tailored white blouse that showed her delicate collar with sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her face had to belong to a duchess, she ice blue eyes that intimated me, and luscious light blond hair that was mid-chest length.

"C-c-can I h-help you?" I stuttered. The dirty blond guy spoke in a rich alto voice,

"Well, yes." He gave a dark chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other male shift his leg. The moment I face him it felt like I had hit the ground. Some force seemed to draw me to him, I had to retrain myself from moving closer to him. He was around the same height as the others, but he seemed a bit younger than the two. He had near the same build as the other male's but his was more appealing. He wore a white sweater with the hood up and sleeves pushed up to his elbows exposing the pale strong forearm. The sweater wasn't zipped so I could see a pure white undershirt underneath. All I can say is WOW. He also wore dark blue jeans and red Chucks. He didn't look as handsome as the dirty blond one's but it had a distinctive charm about it. It was a bit long, with sleepy puppy eye brown eyes. His hair also was a dark brown that was slightly messy and surrounded the top of his ears. His expression seemed to fit mine, something of a mix of surprise, desire, and….something else.

All three of them looked slightly…alike. They all had very pale skin but the tow males looked like cousins. I sensed that the female was in a romantic relationship with the dirty blond hair one, they were very close and whenever she looked at him her eyes softened.

The urge to be closer to him was sooo tempting. But I didn't need to move to him, he moved to me. Before I could comprehend what was happening I felt his mouth around my neck and then a surge of pain. I felt the asphalt ground as I fell down and then a swirl of dizziness, sleepiness, and pain. You know how sleep feels like a second? I felt like that but with a lot of pain surround me and inside of me.

I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed yet I could still think. It took me a second before my sense hit me. I felt warmth and something soft and silky around my body. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a richly furnished airy room. I was in the middle of a golden canopy bed with a slight breeze stirring the curtains. Everything was so sharp. I could see every little detail and it was beautiful. I reached to lift up my glasses, a bad habit of mine, and felt nothing. Panic overtook me, why could I see everything yet I didn't need my glasses? I almost blind without them! Perhaps I'm far-sighted, a thought took me, so I held up my hand right in front of me. Nope. I could see it clearly too. It was very pale and had a tint of pink. Not a single blemish could be seen.

The air felt nice around me, reminding me of a cool nice dawn. Wait. I remembered feeling this but I was jogging around and I meet three strangers. I let out a breath of air. It had to be a dream. Doing the expected, I pinched myself. I could feel the softness of my arm and the pain afterwards. Definitely not a dream. Then where was I? Did I die and go to heaven? I remember feeling something hard hit me and it was so nice here.

That was when I noticed the brown haired guy sitting on the chair next to the bed. He had one leg turned up against the other with his arms crossed. I was about to let out a yelp before he said,

"This is all too confusing…."

What was confusing? The fact that he was in this room with me on the bed? What?

"Excuse me?"

"Never would I have imagined it…..but it's nice."

Please don't tell me what I think he was referring to….

"Ummmm…..why am I here?" I decided to ask that question since I really wanted to be back home and to interrupt his weird talk. He did snap out of it and turned his head to face me. Instantly I felt the bond between me and him. We both stared at each other, his eyes showed blank. I noticed he was still wearing the same clothes I had first seen him in.

"You're one of us, now. Vampires."

"Vampires, what?"

This remark caused him to laugh. I felt mad, why was he laughing? Couldn't he see that I was desperate to get back home? But something in his warm laugh cause my insides to have an ache and a tickle. I started feeling like laughing myself so I heartily joined him. Still laughing he exclaimed,

"Are you THAT slow?"

I felt mad at him, again.

"No! But you said vampires so what do you have to tell me about them?" I said defensively.

All traces of the laugh was gone from his face now.

"You're one of us, and we're vampires. So you're a vampire."

He had to be joking. Seriously, vampires were myths and they don't exist. Right?

"Funny, joke. No will you please take me back home?"

He let out a sigh.

"When will it sink in? What do I have to prove to you that we're vampires?"

I decided to play along and lightly said,

"Take me hunting or whatever you do to "eat"."

Ha he probably wouldn't do that. No human in their right mind would ever do such a thing.

"Fine."

He got of the chair and started to reach for me. I screamed but then I felt myself turn upside down with a steady pair of strong arms wrapped around me. Oh, great. Just what I need, to be tossed around like a doll. I felt a burst of wind around me making my hair flap around me face. I tried to control them by tucking my hair behind my ears, which made me realize I shouldn't have done it. The surrounding was going waay too fast. To my utter surprise, they weren't a blur. I could still see every little detail as they whizzed by me. I saw that he had carried my on his shoulders outside a huge mansion, grass and plants whirled by me and soon the landscape changed into a more urban and dark setting.

He slowly started to slow down and dropped me onto the hard concrete sidewalk.

"Ow! What'd you do that for? I could've suffered a concussion!"

A smirk played around his lips,

"As a vampire we're indestructible. We live forever, are hard as diamonds, have super strength when we use it, and many many things that you'll find out later."

I muttered,

"God, you take this vampire thing so seriously…"

"That's because I AM a vampire. Needn't I remind you?"

I felt embarrassed. I think I might've figured out one of the "many many things", super hearing.

I was about to say that but then his hand clamped around my mouth. My eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't actually going to suck blood was he?

I heard some laughter was too slurred-they had to come from drunks. As they turned around the dark alley I saw steam rising up from a manhole nearby. When they turned around I realized that we would be facing them and that this people were not the kind you would ever want to meet. There were three men, dressed in dirty clothes and smelled dirty too. Was he trying to him and I killed?

I started to run, but I felt his hand snatch my hand to pull me back. One of the drunks noticed us and in a stagger started to come to us. His buddies were drunk enough to follow him to us.

"Heey, lady, you look like….you're lost. Wanna tag with me?" The first drunk said and smiled a set of yellow teeth with really bad breath. His buddies howled behind him.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Sorry, no can do. Come. With. Me."

I looked towards him for help. With a look on his face he seemed say Watch Me. He stepped out of the shadows, so quietly and gracefully that the drunks didn't notice. He crept around the first drunk and bit him. He had his clamped around the drunk's mouth. The drunk slowly fell down and soon he came back up and wiped his mouth. Ewwww…he WAS taking this seriously. The other noticed but he did the same to him as he did to the now dead drunk. The last drunk was laughing but soon realized his buddies weren't there. As he saw their dead bodies his eyes showed horror and fear. Before he could say anything instinct told me to go to him but not in the same way it made me go to Ben. I couldn't control it anymore and started to step towards the drunk. He was there paralyzed with shock. Before I knew it something warm filled my throat. It felt appetizing and fulfilling. When it stopped I saw the drunk's body beneath me. I….couldn't have…..

Ben's hand came around me beck. He pulled me closer to him.

"It's what we have to do to live….I'm sorry……"

He said it in a soft voice that made some guilt wash away. I pulled his hand closer to me. I did believe him….I really was now a…a…a vampire. Suddenly, I felt the bond again. With him right against me I felt so happy yet I wanted more. As if he read my mind he said,

"This is nice…..I wish we could stay like this forever and yet….I want more."

I leaned my head against him, and we walked back home.


End file.
